


Deadroses

by goldenpaperplane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, viktuuri, wedding au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenpaperplane/pseuds/goldenpaperplane
Summary: On most days, JJ would groan, hitting the “snooze” button on his phone to catch a few extra minutes of sleep.  But today is different. Today is the day he and Isabella finally get to say “I do” to each other. Little do they know what's going on eleven thousand kilometres away in Hasetsu, Japan at the very same time...





	1. March 24th 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Deadroses" by Blackbear. Not sure if the song and story really relate to eachother, but I just liked the song and the title itself so I decided to use it aha.

“I look in the mirror the king looks back at me…”

Jean-Jacques’ phone suddenly begins playing Theme Of King JJ as it notifies him it’s time to get out of bed. 

On most days, JJ would groan, hitting the “snooze” button on his phone to catch a few extra minutes of sleep. He often times had to wake up at early hours to train for the upcoming skating competition, but despite this, he’s never grown to become an early bird. He always finds it a struggle to make it out of bed on time, which frequently frustrates his parents as they were also his skating coaches. They get to the rink extra early everyday out of good habit, while JJ always tells them that “next time” he’ll make it to the rink at the scheduled hour. "Next time” never seems to come, as JJ always decides that a king’s beauty sleep is much more important than meeting a deadline. 

But today is different. Today is the day he and Isabella finally get to say “I do” to each other. 

The 19 year old quickly stops his alarm from sounding, and eagerly slips out of bed to prepare himself for this life-changing day. He draws the curtains to let sunlight beam into his Old Quebec home, and rummages about to find all necessary items required for the day. Suit, shoes, ring… Of course his parents would soon arrive to help him prepare, but JJ has always been prone to nervousness before significant events. Sure, he often presents himself as “King JJ”, the ever so confident, strong, and unbeatable force. More often than not, he honestly does feel that way about himself. But in reality, under that sometimes arrogant shell, JJ is as ordinary as any other human being, with all the same preprogrammed emotions. 

Ever since he suffered an anxiety attack during his performance at the last Grand Prix Finals, he’s been taking extra precautions to assure himself that everything is well and in order. In today’s case, that means double-checking to make sure that no items have been lost, and that he is still running on time. JJ would hate for something to go wrong in front of his family and skating competitors , as they are flying from all around the world to celebrate this joyous occasion. He wants to impress them all, throwing a grand celebration for him and his beloved fiancee. Not only to show the skaters how great Canadian kings host events, but to try to somehow earn more fondness towards him from his fellow skaters.

JJ never had many friends growing up. Given that his parents were Olympic pair figure skaters, his family had moved a considerable amount of times during his childhood. Jean-Jacques was also... sort of an accident. An unplanned child born at the peak of his parent’s careers, causing him not to gain a sibling to spend time with until he had already reached age eleven. All the time he spent alone, and all the praised he got from parents and coaches were the cause of JJ’s arrogance and lack of friendships.

JJ didn’t mind being alone, as he loved himself and he had Isabella. But a solid bro-friend is something he never had for a significant part of his life. This is why he feels so honoured and thrilled to have his skating competitors being willing to fly themselves out from as far as Thailand, all the way to Quebec City, Canada. Although not all the skaters are close to him, they are all the closest things JJ has ever had to permanent friends since they all see each other so often. He has a fuzzy feeling knowing that they all like him at least enough to agree to attend his wedding.

As JJ realizes that everything is lying exactly where he had left it, he dresses himself in the tuxedo he custom designed in collaboration with Gucci over the past several months during his free time off the ice. He slides his legs into the midnight blue pants and slips his arms into the perfectly fitted silk-lined jacket. JJ fidgets carefully with his iris flower broach, safely and securely fastening it to the left side of his $6000 suit. He then scoops up his mahogany dress shoes to undo the laces, before wiggling his toes snuggly inside. Jean-Jacques ties his shoes much tighter than necessary, out of habit of securely lacing up his figure skates on a regular basis. 

JJ stands up from his kneeling position, and straightens out his suit as he looks at his own reflection in his full length ring light mirror. He roughly runs his fingers through his silky black hair and examines his appearance reflecting back to him. 

He imagines how well the deep blue of his custom-made suit will contrast well against the crimson red pews of the grand Notre Dame Church he is soon to marry his fiancee in. He envisions how Quebec’s Provincial flower on the left side of his chest will compliment the golden trim that details the church beautifully from floor to ceiling. He pictures his shoes matching with Isabella’s, and how beautiful she will look walking down the aisle towards him in her shimmery white gown and with her hair all done up. He imagines his mother and father as well as his younger brother and sister watching proudly from the front row, and his international skating competitors standing alongside him in matching suits as groomsmen. None of which will be presented as best man though, as JJ is the greatest and only man they need. 

The groom gets abruptly snapped-out of his daydream when his parents and siblings come barging through the front door without any knock or ring of a bell. 

“JJ!” his younger twin siblings exclaim in unison as they rush towards their older brother for hugs. 

“You look so handsome,” Jean-Jacques’ sister shares while giving him a sweet grin. 

“I’d hope so! A king’s gotta look good on his wedding day,” he replies giving his little sister a wink and slight chuckle. 

“Hey Jean,” his father greets him, “you’re looking great, but you gotta get going if you still wanna make your grand entrance, eh?”

Sure it’s usually the bride that demands a dramatic entrance to her wedding, but with this pair in particular, it’s not so. It’s the groom who wants to make a scene out of himself, and the bride who is perfectly content with the traditional walk down the aisle. 

The idea JJ came up with to make his extravagant appearance was to launch up through the floor at the altar, surprising his guests and hopefully leaving a good impression. Golden and red streamers would burst from the ceiling above as JJ lands on his feet and faces the crowd to pull off his signature “JJ Style” pose paired with his signature “It’s JJ Style!” catchphrase. All this would happen as the climax of “Theme Of King JJ” plays throughout the building, then transitions to “Partizan Hope” when Isabella begins her walk down the aisle. In order to properly execute this plan, Jean-Jacques would have to arrive to Notre-Dame de Quebec far earlier than anyone he’s invited to ensure his entrance remains a surprise and that the set up is flawless. 

“Your mother and I will collect and bring everything you need,” his father continues as he grabs miscellaneous necessities for today’s occasion, “your taxi’s outside, get yourself to the church, we’ll meet you there.”

Sure a taxi isn’t the most luxurious mode of transportation that JJ could’ve gotten, but it’s the safest choice. JJ Girls are bound to be on the hunt for him and Isabella today, and neither of them can afford to get distracted or stalled before the wedding. Arriving in a taxi would prevent his vehicle from standing out, so no one will suspect it’s King Jean-Jacques Leroy who’s inside.

JJ does as his father advises. The groom-to-be eagerly rushes down his front doorsteps, while still attempting to prevent himself from slipping on ice and snow that has yet to melt despite it already being Spring. 

“Bonjour Jean-Jacques!” The taxi driver says with excitement as he opens up the door for JJ to step into his vehicle, “C’est un grand jour pour toi, non?” 

“Ouais, je suis vraiment excité, merci!” JJ replies with genuine excitement in his voice, and with an equally genuine smile on his face. Not only is he running ahead of schedule for once in his life, but Isabella has also just sent him a text letting him know that everything is going according to plan on her end as well. 

For the remainder of the cab ride, JJ calmly admires how beautiful Quebec City is early in the morning. How beautiful it is when the sun is freshly risen, and the birds are happily chirping their songs. JJ is confident that today will be a positive turning point in his life, and definitely one of the most memorable. 

JJ is shaken out of his daydream-like state when they pull up to the desired destination. They’ve arrived at his wedding venue, at the most beautiful church in all of Canada. Just the utter sight of the structure mesmerizes JJ and fills him with butterflies and heightens his excitement without even stepping inside. Within just an hour or two, he will be exchanging vows with the love of his life, with his beloved family there to support him, and a dozen of his fellow skating competitors alongside him. He can envision how beautiful the look in Isabella’s eyes will be when they finally meet, and all the fond his guests will have on their faces. 

“What an honour,” JJ says to himself in his head, “that I’ll be able to share such a meaningful moment in my life with not only Isabella, but with people, with friends that have flown out to be here with us.” 

JJ is overwhelmed with the joy that all these daydreams are about to become reality, and by the thanks he has for everyone who will be attending to share the moment. He is nearly brought to tears as the butterflies and excitement reach an all time high. JJ wipes his eyes with the back of his hand before any tears are able to fall. He begins to unnecessarily run to enter the church, forgetting to thank the man who drove him there. 

When he enters Notre-Dame, JJ is given the news he had hoped for. He is the first person to arrive before anybody else, not even the priest is present. Most of the time, JJ would prefer to arrive to events “fashionably late”, but today is different. Today is special. Today he is overjoyed to be the first to show. The young groom halts his hurry, and takes a pause to stand, and admire the complex beauty of the realm he has entered. Not only is the sight of the architecture breathtaking, but the aura of the room is the most pleasant he has ever felt. Given that nobody else is around, JJ feels no judgment from others and decides to do what he feels is necessary. 

Jean-Jacques leisurely approaches the front of the candle lit church with a warm glow. He then drops to his knees, puts his hands together, closes his eyes, and bows his head. Just as he does before everything skating competition, he says a prayer to God. A prayer to express his gratitude for all he has been blessed with. A prayer to express his gratitude for all the opportunities he has been given. A prayer to express the gratitude that everything he has ever done in his life, has lead to this joyous day. 

Once JJ has completed his message to God, he quickly gets himself back on track and continues downward to the basement in preparation of his grand entrance. He’s confident it will wow all the visiting skaters as well as his family. He’s sure of it given how well every single other thing today has gone so perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

 

      The cool March air and elegance of the cherry blossoms under the moonlight make a perfect circumstance for such an iconic night. Snow begins to fall delicately down from the clouds, as dozens of people make their way into Hasetsu Castle.

 

      The venue isn’t the most enormous or extravagant, but those two qualities weren’t on the grooms’ checklist anyway. Hasetsu Castle comfortably fits both their families, friends, and fellow international skating competitors. Along with that, this venue brings back significant memories formed by the fiancees during the early stages of their relationship.

 

      The interiour of the building is decorated beautifully with cherry blossoms, camomile flowers, and sparkling lights illuminating the castle magically at this nightly hour. All guests scurry in calmly and take their places in preparation of the ceremony to come.

 

    Once everybody has arrived to their necessarily locations, “Agape” begins playing through the building as a tribute to the groom’s unofficially adopted son. Said son, however, simply rolls his eyes as he cringes at the thought that the grooms _actually_ decided to play his competition music at their wedding. Another part of him though, was flattered by this gesture. Although he usually wears a face of disinterest, today he decides to make extra effort in seeming happy. Because he really was, there was absolutely no reason to be sour.

 

    To mark the official beginning of the ceremony, the Japanese groom’s mother, Hiroko Katsuki, makes her way down the aisle. Hiroko takes a seat to the left of the altar, once she arrives to the front of the castle.

   

      Next up are the groomsmen. Christophe, Emil, Mickey, Seung-Gil, Leo, Georgi, and Otabek all follow Yuri’s mother’s footsteps to the front of the venue in an orderly fashion. They are all sporting black suits with Russia’s national flower on their left breast to match the venue’s decorations. The men all make their way to the appropriate destination with pride on their faces and honour in their hearts.

 

      Soon after, Yurio (as his unofficial dads like to call him) shuffles his way down the aisle in an embarrassed manner. Although he was used to having all eyes on him, this setting felt a bit awkward for that in his mind. Despite him being the easily irritable type, Yurio makes his walk down the aisle with pride. Pride to be playing a significant role in a significant event for significant people in his life. He sees it as an honour that despite all the trouble he has caused Viktor and Yuri, they still decided to choose him out of all people to be represented as best man. Although Viktor and Yuri often aggravated the young Russian boy, he wouldn’t have had the same amount of motivation to train intensely to win the gold medal at the Grand Prix final without them. The young skater’s truly grateful that they have caused a great thing to come in his life, and accepting the title of Best Man at their wedding is truly the least Yurio could do as a thank-you.

 

     Yurio realizes he’s been looking at his feet the entire time. He fixes the flaw, and looks up to his destination, sharing a quick glance of reassurance with Mr. Altin as he continues making his way in that direction.

 

      The one groomsman who was left behind, and demanded to be the photographer, then makes his appearance to the ceremony. He untraditionally does not make his way alongside the groomsmen, but instead cuts his march short to be in proper position for snapping shots of the Russian groom soon to appear.

 

      Viktor Nikiforov himself then begins to trot his way past all guests, making his way up to the front of Hasetsu Castle. He is proudly walking down in a light grey suit and burgundy shoes to match his burgundy tie. He takes a glance down to his engagement ring that reflects gently against the elegant lighting in the room. The taller groom then looks up to meet the eyes of his family and friends that have all gathered to witness a glorious moment in his life. His heart fills with joy, and he turns his attention to the altar where he will soon be sharing vows with the love of his life. The image of the moment fills his mind and the excitement begins to course through his veins. The significance of the day is becoming overwhelming as Viktor grows eager to finally call Yuri Katsuki his husband. Phichit tiptoes his way around the 28-year-old groom, determined to take photos that perfectly capture the emotion in the room and the beauty of Viktor.

 

      The officiant meets groom no.1 at the front of the venue and they share quick smiles. Viktor shares a smile of gratitude, while the officiant shares a smile of comfort.

 

       After the quick exchange, the two men watch as Mila, Sala, Mari, and Minako approach them in pale blue knee-length dresses, fulfilling their parts as bridesmaids. Yuuko, Yuuri’s longtime best friend, follows soon after in a slightly longer, darker dress to represent herself as the maid of honour. And honour it truly is for her to play such a significant part of her best friend’s wedding.

 

      Axel, Lutz, and Loop then make their ways down together as flower girls, making a bit more commotion than necessary, but regardless, they complete their duties without conflict. Makkachin excitedly hops his way forward as the most adorable ring bearer in the world, earning himself a few “aww”s from the crowd. He makes his way over to Viktor, gently rubbing his head against the human’s leg before calming taking a seat beside him. Viktor subtly pets his furry companion on the head, assuring himself he does not get distracted.

 

      Suddenly, the music shifts from “Agape”, to the song the two fiancees produced together during the early stages of their relationship. All guests rise as the sight of the Japanese groom is awaited.

 

      Not too long after, Yuuri makes his way in front of his family, friends, skating competitors, and fiancee. His arm is linked around his father’s, as he walks to meet Viktor at the altar. Yuuri is wearing an ash grey suit, and black shoes to match a black tie. Tears fill his eyes with every step closer he get to his fiancee. Who would’ve thought that he, Yuuri Katsuki, would end up making all his imaginations a reality by truly marrying the man of his literal dreams. Yuuri casually wipes the tears from his eyes, attempting to be as subtle as possible. Unfortunately, there’s no way to go about it without being obvious as joy and excitement radiates off of him.

 

      After many years of the two grooms admiring each other from great distances, and after many months of them strengthening their bond, the day for them to make their relationship eternal has finally come.

 

      When Yuri and his father approach the front of the church, the son receives a kiss on the top of his head as the two’s arms are unlinked and Yuri is set free. His husband-to-be reaches out his arm with a loving smile on his face, as the Japanese man simply admires his beauty through his glossy eyes for a few seconds before taking his hand and beginning to blush. Their Thai friend insures that this heart-felt moment is captured to relive over and over again forever.

 

      The two grooms stand hand-in-hand in front of a crowed of the most important people in their lives. The two men in love begin to get tear filled eyes and butterfly-filled stomachs as the excitement of the next occurring events begin to feel real to them. They take a few moments to just smile at each other and admire each other's beauty.

 

      Soon enough, all guests are asked to be seated, as the exchange of vows are to take place. Viktor and Yuri decide to stick with traditional vows, as their own quirky and unusual vows are saved for them to promise to each other with less of an audience.

 

      As the exchange takes place, not only do streams fall down the cheeks of the groom’s, but also down the face of little ‘ol Yurio’s. He tries to hide it of course, but unfortunately he can’t keep it a secret from his best pal Otabek. The Kazakhstani boy comforts his 16-year-old friend by discreetly and gently taking the younger boy’s hand into his own. Too bad for Yurio since his emotions actually intensify by Otabek’s actions, but he is flattered by his kind intentions nonetheless.

 

      Sooner than some expected, it is already time for the six anticipated words to finally be said.

 

“You may now kiss the groom.”

 

      Phichit unintentionally squeals in anticipation as his best friends are about to seal the deal of the marriage right in front of him. The skaters all look at their married competitors with fond, and family members are filled with pride in their hearts.

 

       As their lips meet and the crowd claps, Phichit snaps multiple photos of the precious moment. The Thai photographer feels accomplished since he was able to take perfect pictures of his OTP’s kiss as another squeal leaves his lips. The next thing on his mind is how to transfer the files from his thousand dollar camera onto his smartphone to share on social media.

 

      Viktor and Yuri are overcome with joy, and they begin to make their way out of the church hand-in-hand. They practically skip down the aisle, out of the church due to all the energy that suddenly spiked their bloodstreams by the joy of them finally being married. Cherry blossom petals are thrown at the grooms as they vanish into the moonlight to make their way to the reception. All guests soon follow, most of them anticipating the entertainment and food that will be provided.

    

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

      JJ has assembled the last pieces of the puzzle together to complete the preparation of his grand entrance. Perfect timing as well, since his wedding ceremony is to start in less than 15 minutes.

 

      Although JJ does have a couple minutes of time to spare, he decides that it would be better if he remained in the basement. This way, no one will have any suspicions of his plan since he will remain unseen this way. The young groom does still want reassurance that everyone is making their way to the church on schedule, so he sends a text to the guests he is most excited to impress: his fellow skating competitors.

 

_ Hey guys! Just making sure that everyone is  making their way on time. Let me know if  **there’s any trouble, I’ll help you out!  ** _

 

A few minutes go by without a response from anybody, but JJ isn’t concerned. He figures that they must all have their hands busy on the wheel, or be politely chatting with their peers upstairs. 

_ _

      He can see it in his mind. Everybody in the room innocently conversing with one another, completely calm and unaware. Then, out of nowhere JJ pops out of the floor with music and streamers filling the room and the guests all turning their attention to the front of the church with impressed looks on their faces. The Canadian groom can’t wait to live that moment with all skaters present, and he is just as equally looking forward to seeing Isabella herself all dressed up with sparkles in her hair and a beautiful smile on her face. 

_ _

      In just a few mere minutes, all these visions will become reality. 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I may have posted this quite a few weeks after I published the first chapter, but shit happens and life gets busy, but I still fulfilled my promise of not abandoning this fic, so there's that :) New chapter coming... Probably soon since my spring break starts in a few days :)

**Author's Note:**

> Update coming soon... I'm not abandoning this aha.  
> Leave a comment if you'd like to, this is my first fic and it'd be cool to know what you think.  
> Thanks for reading it too btw


End file.
